Rebuild of Evangelion 3:5 : You (Must) Protect
by DestinyLegend04
Summary: It has now been fourteen years since the Third Impact that was caused by Shinji's desires and Unit-01. Now, he must awaken to a world that hates him, friends who are enemies, and accept the new side of himself; as equal to a God. Read and Review!
1. Fallen Angel

_**Rebuild Of Evangelion 3.5: You (Must) Protect**_

_**Chapter 1: Fallen Angel**_

-EVANGELION-

Shinji was lost.

He was wondering the endless desert. He had no idea how long he had been walking, just that he gotten tired of it.

'_Rei...'_ He thought as he continued his trudge. The blue-haired red-eyed Evangelion Pilot came to his mind, and he felt satisfaction. He was glad; he had saved Rei from that Angel, that _monster_ that had absorbed her.

He remembered the conversation he had with her, when Unit-01 had become something _more_ than what he was aware of, of what he had expected of it. As if...it had become a God.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Where are you Rei?! I'm here!" Shinji cried as the multitude of colours nearly overwhelmed him, and he pushed forever more towards Rei's presence._

"_It's no use..." Shinji's eyes widened at Rei's voice. "No...I can only survive in here now..." she sounded almost lonely, but Shinji wouldn't have that. He wouldn't let her suffer!_

"_That's not true!" Shinji roared back, and he sensed Rei being surprised at his resolution. _

"_It's alright; even if I disappear, there are replacements." Shinji wondered what that meant, but he disregarded it. He just wanted Rei _back_!_

"_You're wrong!" He shouted, as he felt himself merge further with Unit One. "You're the only _Rei_ there is! And I'm saving you! Right _NOW!_"_

_He became aware of himself diving further into the Core of his Eva, merging with it so completely. But he didn't care about that; he would rescue Rei consequences be damned!_

_He gave a roar as he tore the throne away, leaving him free to go even further. He became aware of a brief feeling from the Eva, but was not distracted._

Shinji...you've grown so much... I'm sorry...

_He found it incredibly difficult to continue, but he didn't give up; no, he crawled, grasping as he went down, down towards Rei. Towards his friend! _

_Then he saw her at the bottom, naked and in a fetal position. "I'M HERE REI!" He shouted, but she didn't seem to comprehend his presence. _

"_Rei come on! COME BACK!" He said, forcing himself nearer, aware of Zeruel's core beginning to destroy him. He forced his head and hand through the liquid, and called out to the albino._

"_Take my hand!" And his arm was torn from all flesh, the same as his face, and it was excruciating, but he continued to dive further for her. _

"_**REI!"**_ _She looked up at him now, aware of his suffering for her, and she timidly reached for his hand. _

_He grabbed it and wrenched her up with all of his strength. Everything was white now, as he pulled her in a hug conveying all of his feelings for her. _

"_Thank you Rei..." Shinji said, calmer. "For trying to bring me and my dad together." He was grateful at the chance she had took, and he made sure she knew it._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't. I wanted you to be happy." Rei confessed with tears in her eyes, but Shinji silenced her before continuing._

"_It doesn't matter; this is all I need." And then everything collapsed into bliss._

-FLASHBACK-

And he had found himself here, afterwards. He had walked to find her, find Rei in this vast desert he knew to be the Eva's Core. Their minds melded together completely, like light and darkness.

He was unaware of the small, lizardlike entity that followed his steps, red eyes surrounded in black narrowing at the other occupant of the monstrous machine. If it could be called that.

"_**Soon..." **_It said quietly as it scuttled beneath the sand after the pilot of Unit One. _**"Very soon...this world will come to an end. With a melody." **_With that, it thought of the others.

-SCENEBREAK-

"Pursuit squad, report the current positions of the two Eva Units, Two and Eight." A gruff female voice cut through the darkness.

"Unit Two-Dash has reached operation altitude, it is now in the targeted orbit. Unit Eight experienced problems getting into orbit due to lack of altitude."

"Very well; Unit Two-Dash will be soloing this operation."

"Roger. Unit Eight will act as support. Transition shaft to Seven."

"Unit Two-Dash has passed the point of no return. It is now entering Area 88."

"Roger. Commence Operation UA."

"Roger. Unit Two-Dash will begin entering the final operation orbit."

-SCENEBREAK-

A pod was visible in space. Even as it soared towards a cross-like prison, it detached four probe-like devices. As it passed in the light of the sun, the pod was revealed to be three ships, not unlike Star Destroyers.

In the Entry Plug of the Evangelion Unit Two-Dash, Asuka was wearing a blood-red space helmet, that concealed her hair and eyepatch, curtesy of the monster they were retrieving. She blocked out the various technobabbble; she just wanted to get this done with.

She tested the controls of the Entry Plug; perfect as usual. She smirked; her Eva was perfection compared to the pink Power Ranger-esque Unit Eight.

Suddenly, they crashed into a giant AT Field, and they were held there. On the screen Asuka could clearly see several readings.

All SEELE-made Eva Mark-4As.

They crashed into the AT Field too, and Asuka got a look at them. They most definitely were an insult to the word Evangelion. It was not like a human; it had a disc body with two spike arms attached to the bottom.

"Anti AT Field!" She shouted, as the insult to Eva's broke through the barrier. "This sucks! It's just getting in my way!" And with a tremendous screech, Unit Two broke free of its confines, four eyes blazing as it drew a Pallet Rifle. "Glasses, support me!"

"Support fire was two-seconds late!" she snapped at her teammate, looking in irritation at one of the other 'ships'.

"And you're three seconds ahead of position," Mari said playfully, a cat smile on her face. "Oh alright, Princess." Mari smirked.

And Unit Eight burst from its containment as well. Unlike Unit Two, it had eight green eyes and was overall pink, with a sniper rifle modelled after a Barrett M82, returning fire on the SEELE Eva's.

"The target is moving!" Asuka shouted, and she gritted her teeth; she had to get there, regardless of her willingness. For WILLE! "I'm just gonna have to brute this!" Her pallet rifle-arm shot several wires at the Tesserect, connecting to it.

"Secured target; jettisoned boosters. Entering atmosphere." Asuka said tiredly, seeing the Mark-04As destroyed by her trigger-happy 'teammate'. An alarm caught her eye, and she looked in shock at it.

"Blood type blue?! Where?!" then she spotted it. At first, it resembled ribbons, before twisting together into a reptilian like creature, jaws open. A bright light emissioned from its eyes, and Asuka felt pain all over.

"Why? Why isn't the AT Field stopping it!" She cried out in pain. "Do something, SHINJI!" She cried out again.

-SCENEBREAK-

"_DO SOMETHING, SHINJI!" _Asuka's voice cut through the desert, and Shinji looked around frantically for her.

"Asuka! Where are you!" He shouted, before he felt a pain and fell to his feet, gripping his head. "What...what's happening!"

All of a sudden, it was like he was seeing through Unit One's eyes, and he saw a horrific scene. A reptillian Angel was blasting on Unit Two with some sort of eye laser, and he knew that Asuka wouldn't be able to hold out.

"No! No!" Shinji shouted to the winds. "I won't let her die! I can't let _HER DIE!"_ He roared as his eyes turned blood red again, and the Eva obeyed his wish. The skull-faced lizard watched curiously.

-SCENEBREAK-

A crack appeared in the prison, and Unit One gave an audible roar as it thrashed about, breaking the confines and staring out at the Angel, the destroyer!

A bright flash from its eyes, and the Angel was no more, as lasers cut through the core, spearing it, and it exploded in a cross-like fashion. Unit One began to break through the Tesserect, before a halo grew above its head, and the descent became easier.

Asuka's eyes widened as she saw the path of destruction issue from Unit One, and she thought she heard her name on the space wind, and they drifted towards Earth.

'_Shinji...?'_

-SCENEBREAK-

"Unit One is active, ma'am! I repeat; it is active!" Sakura Suzuhara cried out, and Misato hardened her eyes as the Wunder's cameras caught the whole incident. She also did not miss the black halo in the confine.

"We should've destroyed it when we had the chance," she said bitterly. Ritsuko shook her head in disagreement.

"No; fourteen years ago Unit One proved it would protect its pilot at all costs. And we know whose soul is inside it." Misato gritted her teeth.

"It doesn't mean we have to be happy about it."

"No, it doesn't."

-SCENEBREAK-

Gendo Ikari watched from his and Fuyutsuki's hideout in Iraq as he saw the Tesserect containing Unit One drifted towards the world once again, a God returning from Purgatory.

"Unit One has awakened again, Gendo." Fuyutsuki said, his face even more lined than before the fourteen years. "After all this time." He ignored Fuyutsuki as they watched the whole incident with the Angel again, and how Unit One had saved the traitor.

He looked across the barren wasteland, and thought deeply.

'_Soon, Yui. We will be together again. All of us.'_

"Send Rei out to retrieve it; it would be advisable to launch her immeadiately." Gendo said in montone, and Fuyutsuki sighed as he relayed that order to Rei-Q, the third incarnation.

It was like watching a falling angel.

-SCENEBREAK-

As Rei-Q was submerged in LCL, as she was prepping her Evangelion, Mark-09, she thought she heard a voice.

"_I want Rei...__**GIVE HER BACK!"**_ For some reason, that voice gave Rei comfort as she relaxed, but it did not stop her thinking as a flying platform was attached to Mark-09s back.

'_But...why is that voice so familiar...?'_ Nonetheless, once she was given the green light, she launched Mark-09, and together they soared towards Unit-01, towards her target.

**Well, there you have it folks; the first chapter of Rebuild of Evangelion 3.5: You (Must) Protect. Now, I realize this first chapter is like the first six minutes of 3.0 and 3.33, but I felt it necessary as I think it was one of the GOOD points of the film. *cough*Shinji's back to original*cough*. **

**Anyway, I will give a free internet cookie to anyone who finds anything out about this chapter and the implied character throughout the chapter. **

**See ya!**

**Unit One: I WANT ANGEL MEAT!**

**Me: I told you; we don't have Angel Meat, dammit!**

**Unit One fires Eye Laser of Doom at me.**

**Me: GAAHHH!**


	2. A Wakening

_**Rebuild Of Evangelion 3.5: You (Must) Protect**_

_**Chapter 2: A Wakening**_

-EVANGELION-

Meanwhile, watching the Tesserect descend back onto the land of mortals, Evangelion Mark Six stood at a salute of sorts, with a grey-haired red-eyed teen in its palm. The boy smiled kindly; yet there was an element of danger as well.

"Welcome back, Shinji," Kaworu said jovially. "I've been waiting for you."

-EVANGELION-

Of all the things Shinji expected to wake up to, he was confined in a square box, a red visor before his eyes. He fidgeted briefly, but he tried to suppress his panic, as he heard voices around his prison of sorts.

"Cardiopulmonary function is normal. No palsy of the extremities is discernable." It sounded like someone on a phone, and by the terms he was unfamiliar with he suspected someone trained by Ritsuko. _'Maya maybe?'_

"Yes, he has opened his eyes." And a beautiful girl leaned over the visor, and he was taken aback. She was around sixteen years old, with a beret and kind eyes. For some reason, she seemed familiar, but he could remember why.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked politely, but Shinji was still groggy, so he didn't answer immeadiately. Instead, he asked; "Where... am I?" He looked around, and there were armed soldiers aiming guns at him.

Meanwhile, Sakura was inspecting him with an air of curiosity; there were armed men aiming AK47s at him and he didn't react at all. She noted it down mentally to tell Miss Ritsuko. She put her phone back to her ear.

"He's able to talk, and he is fully aware of everything; he has regained consciousness." She stopped talking as whoever was on the other side spoke in return.

"The desert..." Shinji said, and Sakura looked at him. "I was walking in it... looking for Rei, after that Angel..." His memory was returning, with all the details filling in.

"Yes, his memory is returning; he remembers the 'incident' with the Tenth Angel." Shinji spoke up again.

"Sorry..." He began apologetically. "but, do you know where Rei is?" The girl instead seemed uneasy, and instead asked him in turn.

"Do you know who this is?" the visor blinked and showed his reflection. Deep down he was irritated; why was she asking these questions? Nevertheless, he answered.

"That's me..." He said, and he looked down at his neck; there was a choker there that hadn't been there before.

"He can recognise himself; there are no apparent problems." She then asked him a variety of questions based on his hunger, and to his embarassment his toilet needs.

'_What is this?'_ he wondered, and then he was brought into some sort of core; like a ship.

"Delivery clearance up to 86%."

"Maintain the power generation of the N2 reactor at 90%."

"No ships visible within a radius of twelve hundred."

"Open the pressure valves manually."

"No UFOs discernable."

"Don't worry about the condensor."

"Prioritize the Block D ships in transferring personnel."

Shinji blocked out all the other confusing talk as he looked at the strange, Entry Plug like chair; and he spotted Unit One sitting in it, eyes dimmed. He was confused; what were they doing with his Eva?

"We have brought Specimen BM03!" the girl said proudly, and Shinji turned his head towards the figure she was addressing. She was dressed in military garb similar to Russians; a fur coat, gloves and a hat and sunglasses covering her eyes. When she spoke, Shinji again got a sense of deja vu.

"Good. Release him." The restraints on him broke apart, leaving him to inspect his clothing; a grey garb like a hospital gown.

"Now, you may all go." The soldiers hefted their weapons and only the girl stayed, a look of concern in her eyes. As Shinji sat up, he was aware that there were hateful glares directed at him; from everyone. And Shinji was confused.

"Misato..." Shinji said to the blue-haired woman, and he had expected a response, but she regarded him with cold indifference. Unlike the woman he knew as his lodger.

"Shinji Ikari..." She turned to a blonde woman he recognised as Ritsuko, but with shorter hair. "Can I call him that?" He was confused by the way she was acting; _asking _if she could call him his name? When had Misato become a military officer like his father?

"I suppose..." Ritsuko said. "His physiological data perfectly matches with the Third Child, except with some discrepancies, but very minor ones. Nothing to worry about." She spoke professionally.

"His dental profile and body composition are 100% identical to during the Near-Third Impact." Shinji was surprised at the word; _'Near-Third Impact? When?' _Shinji was gripped by a sense of fear; had he failed against the Tenth Angel? Had he failed Rei and his friends?

"The results of his deep-level synchronization test are currently being analyzed." Misato looked at him coldly; and Shinji was taken aback again; last he remembered, Misato was a care-free woman who was teasing when drunk.

"What about the DSS Choker around his neck?"

"It's been installed around his neck, Captain Katsuragi." Ritsuko replied, and now that her face was revealed, she looked older, and more lined.

"Captain...Katsuragi? You really _are_ Misato." And Shinji was relieved; for some reason he had thought she had been a different person based on her personality alone. Ritsuko held a controller to Misato who took it.

"Hey, what is this thing?" He tried to claw it off feebly, and Shinji just stopped; he felt _something_ happen, a minor electric shock that barely registered. "Help me take it off, please."

"There's no way we'll take it off." The young medical officer said to him, and he was confused; _no way_?

"We're done with him, take him to quarintine." Misato ordered, and she turned away from him. Suddenly, alarms blared.

"Decoys One and Five destroyed. Wavelength identified." A ditzy-looking girl with gray hair looked curious.

"It's blood type blue!" One of the 'Bridge Bunnies' said urgently. Shinji felt a pain in his gut; blood type blue meant an Angel! "Target identified; it's Mark Four C Type. The Nemesis Series!"

"They're back." Misato said, much like herself during the Eigth Angel's assault.

"Their attack is three-dimensional." Ritsuko said. "They want to start by locking us in here." Misato replied immeadiately.

"We cannot leave just yet, Doctor Akagi. Stop work on everything _except _the main engine. All ships! Battle Station Two! Target the entire Nemesis Series!"

"Prepare for an aerial, sea or underwater confrontation!"

"Abandon transfer of supplies, prioritize transfer of personnel!" Aoba shouted into the phone, transmitting his every word.

"Head to meeting point two with all haste. All airbased vehicles proceed to Meeting Point Two. All cannon towers prepare to fire!"

"Keep working on the injection of the main engine transmission system!" A burly bearded man said gruffly, like Misato but less so.

"N2 Reactor operating at 99% output. Working on the injection. Opening the first ninety valves."

"Prepare for flight!" Misato's voice cut through the atmosphere. Every Bridge personnel looked at her in shock. Even Ritsuko.

"Captain, it would be insanity to prepare for flight, especially as the Engine has just been installed!" Ritsuko protested, and everyone agreed.

"Prepare for flight!" Misato barked, and everyone stiffened up, and Shinji was majorly confused; usually, Misato wasn't this short with everyone.

An alarm blared in the bridge, and everyone looked at it, displaying several of the units, of the Nemesis Series. Shinji was surprised, since they didn't resemble the Eva's he had become accustomed to.

They had a circular top with four or so blocks around it, making it look more like a 3-D shape than an Eva. It was also coloured purple. Suddenly, however, there was a new barrage of blasts, and everyone looked behind the league of ships; the Mark-4As Asuka and Mari had confronted in space were there.

"Prep Unit Two and Unit Eight for launch immeadiately, and attach the atmospheric flight devices as well; if we achieve flight, they'll need to catch up to us." Misato ordered, and throughout the bridge there was a whoop of delight.

"_Alright~! Time to dance, Princess!" _Shinji's eyes widened dramatically as a pink Eva burst from the last-most ship in the armada. Attached to its back was a flight unit like an F-22 Raptor from the days before.

"_Tch, try not to blow this in our faces, Glasses!" _Shinji's eyes again widened, as he heard the voice of one of his friends.

"Asuka!" He turned to Misato. "She recovered from that Angel attack?" He asked, but Misato said nothing. He gritted his teeth; why wasn't anyone talking to him? It was frustrating!

And yet he felt guilt for what Unit One had done to Asuka. Granted it had been under the influence of the Dummy Plug, but still; he had felt Unit Three's neck snap, saw the carnage Unit One had committed and had seen Unit One _bite through her Plug!_ If anything, he would apologise to her next he saw her.

-EVANGELION-

Meanwhile, Kaworu was in his Plugsuit and inside Mark Six. His red eyes were closed in concentration, and his Eva was levitating in the middle of a lake far more south.

"_**You dare communicate now Tabris? After what you did?!"**_ He heard the voice of his brother, with the presences of the others, clearly feeling rage.

"Forgive me, brother, but it was neccessary to do what I did. Do not be angry." He said calmly and politely, but it was evidently the wrong thing to say as his brother let out a roar of rage.

"**You**_** prevented the Third Impact, **_**You **_**helped protect that **_**perverted copy**_** from us, and **_**You **_**have joined with our enemies in containing HER! WHY SHOULD I **_**NOT **_**BE ANGRY!" **_The others felt the same, Kaworu knew.

"You know as well as I do of the manipulations we were subjected to fourteen years ago. I did what I had to." He said in response. "Even now, the Third One is being endangered, and it would be counterproductive to let him die so soon."

"_**I agree, yet you **_**betrayed **_**us by protecting the slayer of Zeruel, our brother and countless others! Sachiel and Sahaquiel to name but two!" **_A feeling came through all of their minds, and they all felt it was familiar.

"_**You see?! Even now the humans use our brother like a battery, to be discarded when finished with!" **_

"That is not my fault, Brother. But I am wasting time right now. If you keep me, our brother will be destroyed by SEELE, for good or ill." He posed, and the other Angels thought on his words.

"_**Very well, Tabris. Be gone from our presences, and know **_**you **_**are the reason we are confined to this world of imitations." **_And the presences in Kaworu's mind began to disappear, before he called the leader out.

"Goodbye, for now Arael. Shalom." Arael ignored him, and he was again alone. Kaworu opened his red eyes, full of conviction.

"Shinji Ikari, the Promised Time is arriving, and I will help you through it." With that, Mark Six ignited its halo again and took off for the north, Spear of Cassius clenched between its right hand.

-EVANGELION-

"Well, come on Princess. Unless you want me to take your prey?" Mari teased, a cat smile on her face as usual, arming Unit Eight with a pistol and various guns. It flew into the air towards the Mark Four's, while Unit Two was equipping itself with a rifle arm.

"Shut up Glasses! Just let me fight!" Asuka shouted as she shot several bullets at one of the enemies, but predictably, it blocked it with an AT Field. Wasting no time, Asuka shot up and activated her own, allowing her to stab it in the core.

"That's for space you bastards!" She yelled and shot it again for good measure. A transmission was sent to her and she listened with boredom.

"_Unit Two, the Mark Four C-Types are now below the ice and are trying to sabotage the Wunder. Destroy them all." _Asuka tutted.

"Damn, just when I got started!" Asuka complained. "But I _really_ want these bastards dead!" So she dove beneath the water, and kept going until she saw the rest of the Nemesis Series.

She spotted the Series deep down, and dove towards them, the flight equipment now acting as submarinal equipment. They had learned their lesson after the Gaghiel incident.

She shot several shots at one of them, and predictably it raised its own AT Field, and she tried the same trick as before. However, as she had negated the opposing AT Field, a blast hit her Eva in the back, and she quickly dissected her target before dashing towards the other offender.

Ducking underneath, she spotted an oscillating core, and she submerged the feeling of deja vu; memories of her, Shinji and Rei came to mind, and her own uselessness at defeating the Eigth Angel.

Nevertheless, she drew a Prog Knife and attempted to stab it, but it just began spinning rapidly, and she found it hard to pin down the location, which was changing every moment.

"Damn it! Stay still!" As she was unable to stab the Core, she instead crippled it by stabbing it repeatedly in the 'appendages'. Fortunately that slowed it down enough that she was able to destroy the damned Core.

She looked at the time left in her battery; over the last fourteen years, the battery capacity had increased from five minutes to little over fourty-five. Currently, she was on thirty minutes and counting down.

Despite her tiredness, she put together a polearm from parts on her Eva and dashed towards the other C-Types.

-EVANGELION-

Oh, how Mari loved the feeling of bloodshed in the morning.

It was refreshing, as she hadn't had any action since recovering Puppy Boy from space, and she loved the opportunity to stretch her limbs.

Mari was different from other officers in WILLE, of course; she didn't see Shinji as the cause of the Third Impact, though he was somewhat responsible. And she was reluctant to place blame on the brilliant machine Evangelion.

No, most of her blame was actually directed at the Tenth Angel, though that mysterious Pretty Boy had probably destroyed it with that Spear. She sighed heavily; that veiled Evangelion gave her a sense of adrenaline, and she looked forward to seeing it and its pilot again.

Shaking herself back to reality, she shot several AT bullets at the offending unit and was satisfied that it exploded in a crucible fashion. She noted the other Mark Four A-Types heading for her, and smiled again.

"Aww, didya miss little ol' me? Well, let's get reaquianted!" She said and dashed forward, putting her AT Field up high, and disposed of several units. She smirked; this was where the magic happened, not in a command center, not in planning but in _participating_.

However, she snapped to attention as towers began to encircle the small fleet of ships; the tower joints looked like eyes, similar to the infamous Eighth Angel.

"Hmm? What's this, Skipper?" She asked Misato, who merely sighed in exasperation and replied. Mari was satisfied; it was _very _fun to get underneath the skin of others.

"_Those are the D-Types of the Mark Four Series. Be careful; most likely they are going to encompass us." _Mari rolled her eyes and focused back on the Mark Fours, when the prison of cheap-knock offs began to constrict, reducing several ships to nothing.

"Well, maybe that other guy'll save us like last time." Mari wondered. She didn't know how right she was.

-EVANGELION-

Shinji watched as the mass of Mark Fours began to constrict, getting closer to the ship they were on, and a canopy of sorts covered the fleet. He turned to Misato in urgency.

"Misato, Unit One's here right? Why don't you send me out in it!" He shouted, but Misato ignored him. Then he burst.

"Dammit Misato! Stop ignoring me and tell me _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!_" Several personnel as well as that medical girl looked at him in shock. And for the first time, Misato addressed him.

"Well, then Shinji, since you _crave _attention you _vitally_ need, the Nemesis Series is after Unit One in the first place." Shinji's eyes widened; they wanted Unit One? Why?

"Why? And who made those units? Was it you, NERV?" He asked, and instantly he knew it was wrong to ask, as Misato's face tightened and they all focused glares on him, except for Sakura, but he didn't know that.

"We have given you enough information _Shinji_," Misato said venemously. "And you don't deserve anything else, after what you've done." And as she turned away Shinji yelled at her.

"_WHAT DID I DO?!" _

Before Misato could reply, if she was going to, a flash of light was seen and a spear pierced the flesh covering, exposing the moon. Shinji looked on in wonder as a sole mechanical figure descended through the opening.

An Evangelion.

-EVANGELION-

"It seems I am not too late. Good." Kaworu recalled his spear to his arm, and began to locate the presence here, besides the one in the biggest ship.

"_So, you're back Pretty Boy. Didya miss me?"_ A voice cut through the Entry Plug and the face of Mari Makinami Illustrious appeared. Kaworu smiled kindly.

"Well, I observed that SEELE was going to try recover Unit One, so I decided to help. Is that alright, Miss Makinami?" Before the female could reply, Mark Six dashed down towards the water, eventually submerged.

"_Aww..." _Mari whined. _"I wanted to spend more time with my toy!" _

-EVANGELION-

Kaworu eventually reached the depth Unit Two was at, and briefly watched as she disposed of the remaining C-Types. _'What interesting creatures the Lilim are...'_ Kaworu thought briefly as he focused again on his mission.

Abruptly, a beam nearly lanced Mark Six nicely, and Kaworu focused his attention on the four legged Angel Matarael.

"Well brother, it seems we meet again." Instead of replying, Matarael merely shot another beam at Kaworu, who dodged to the side, his AT Field covering Mark Six, allowing full mobility.

"Let us take this upward, towards Heaven. Shall we?" Kaworu said persuasively, and he accelerated up again, this time Matarael following him, firing AT Beams. Kaworu tensed up as one of the beams scorched his Eva's shoulder, but shrugged it off.

Eventually, they both breached the surface, and Matarael began to spew acid once again from its eye, which despite his stance on his siblings, Kaworu found very _very _annoying. He dodged and shot several bullets from his Pallet Gun as well, returning fire.

As the battle dragged on, Kaworu became more and more aware of a growing presence, in the center of the Wunder, and it took him several moments to realise _what _and _who _it was.

"So, you survived..." Kaworu muttered to himself as he dodged beams again. "This changes everything..."

After several minutes, Kaworu decided enough was enough. "You will _not _harm the Lilim, Matarael, I will not allow it." Kaworu said dangerously, and boosted towards Matarael, who was now shouting obscenities at the traitor.

_**TRAITOR! COWARD! BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL YOU TRAITOROUS HEATHEN!**_

And Kaworu brought his spear to hand, pointing its tip at Matarael's eye, and prepared himself for the deed. _'Forgive me, brother.'_

A great torrent of red splashed as he and his sibling hit the water, and an even bigger tower of blood issued when Matarael's core exploded, and a cross explosion destroyed the remaining Mark Fours.

A silence echoed, as the crew of the ships held their breath.

A moment later, as like a true Angel, with a holy Halo upon His brow, Mark Six rose from the sea, and looked down upon the ships.

"Now, the time has arrived. Reckoning shall begin. Shinji, I pray you will be strong enough."

-EVANGELION-

As Shinj and the rest of the bridge occupants looked in wonder at the Evangelion Unit, Shinji felt a pain in his head, and he cried out as he clutched it and fell to his knees.

_**So brother, now it is time! For fourteen years ago, I SHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD!**_Shinji heard dim voices, as his eyes were coloured red. He barely felt himself hit the ground, and into an Abyss of His making.

-EVANGELION-

**This is the second chapter of Evangelion 3.5, and I hope you enjoy it! Wow, a second chapter up on a fanfic; something I haven't done in ages! And as usual, Read and post a Review with your thoughts on this chapter! Goodbye!**

**I will also be starting to write outtakes for this after the 'real' chapter, like an omake, so watch out for that!**


End file.
